


all yours

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Wire Play, connor is a tease, hankcon is implied, nines is whipped, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: "How would you describe your relationship with Lieutenant Anderson?" Nines has him in his grip, strong and unbreakable—he can't avoid this question. Connor feels his thirium pump quicken, pounding against his chassis. Those darkened eyes are enough to make him squirm.





	all yours

**Author's Note:**

> rk1700 doesn’t get enough content, so i did this. i can’t believe i wrote robot porn
> 
> send help

"Connor, may I have a word with you?"

Connor is sitting at his desk working on reports when Nines appears seemingly out of nowhere. His blue-gray eyes meet his warm brown eyes, and something unnameable is swimming within them. Hank looks to his partner's successor for a moment, but says nothing, returning to his work.

"Yes, of course," Connor replies, standing up from his chair. Nines grabs his hand, and before he can realize what's happening, they're interfacing.

**_EVIDENCE ROOM_ **

That's the only information Nines transfers to him. He pulls his hand away as if he's touched a hot stove, the connection ending just as soon as it started. Connor is puzzled by his successor's behavior; he's not usually this... cryptic. Still, he follows behind him, down the hall to the evidence room, watching as the palm reader grants him access.

"Is there something wrong-"

Nines doesn't let him finish that sentence, because he grabs both of his wrists, pinning them above his head and slamming him up against the wall the second the door closes behind them. Shock courses through his systems, but that soon fades. It turns to confusion; this has never happened before. Nines smiles at Connor, something he seldom does.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Connor, if that's what you're worried about," Nines speaks, keeping his voice low. He's impossibly close to the RK800, closer than they've ever been before.

Connor can't help but feel hunted. Nines isn't a perp, and they know each other, though he feels much too vulnerable in this fucked up situation. He feels small underneath his gaze. "What do you want then?"

"I need to ask you something." Nines lets go of his wrists, opting to bring them closer by the collar of Connor's shirt, so close he can hear the thirium flowing through his biocomponents. He quite enjoys the feeling of having Connor here, blissfully close to him like this. So close he could—

"Okay." Connor just wants to get to the bottom of this; the tension between them is more than he can handle. He's never been more uncomfortable, never anticipated something more. "What do you need to know?" he asks, then swallows thickly, though it's not necessary. This feels strangely intimate, being so close to Nines, and he finds himself under the spell of lust.

"How would you describe your relationship with Lieutenant Anderson?" Nines has him in his grip, strong and unbreakable—he can't avoid this question. Connor feels his thirium pump quicken, pounding against his chassis. Those darkened eyes are enough to make him squirm.

The question isn't what Connor predicted it to be. He's not surprised, though, given the nature of their encounter. "I... I'm not sure." He thinks back to last week, when they kissed on the couch, and Hank had slipped his hand up Connor's shirt, running his fingers over the skin there.

He doesn't know anymore.

"Has he expressed attraction to you? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I noticed you had traces of liquor on your lips last Thursday." Nines recalls analyzing him, and the way the information made his internal temperature rise. "And we both know that androids can't drink alcoholic substances."

"He kissed me," Connor admits simply, as if it hasn't been plaguing his memory since it happened.

Nines raises his brows at his words. There was no need to ask, since he preconstructed the entire thing. He just wanted to hear Connor say it. "Did you kiss him back?"

Connor's putting the pieces together in his mind, and everything's starting to make sense. "Yes, I did," he says, as he looks into his eyes, staring up, challenging that intense gaze. "And I enjoyed it."

"That should have been _me_ , Connor," Nines growls. It's a confession in disguise. He feels his own thirium pump beating faster, challenging the pace of Connor's own. He wants to get even closer. No, _needs_ to, in the worst way.

"I have a question for _you_ , Nines." Connor says, their lips brushing as they form the words. "Do you... _want_ _me_?"

The question never gets a verbal answer, because Nines closes the barely-there distance between them, their lips meeting in a kiss that makes both of their LEDs flash red. Connor balls his fists in Nines' suit, not caring if it wrinkles, as he licks into his successor's mouth. Nines presses his body flush against Connor's, and wedges a thigh between his.

Connor thinks he might melt.

When they part, it's not to breathe. Nines rests his forehead against the RK800's, smiling again. " _Mine_. All mine," he sighs, releasing his collar finally. His hands drift to his chest, making a show of getting him out of his shirt, button by tiny button.

"You're jealous," Connor starts, "...of Hank. Aren't you?"

He says nothing, too busy guiding Connor out of his dress shirt. It falls to the floor, white contrasting with the black.

Connor grabs his face, forcing his eyes on him. "It's okay if you are. Humans get jealous all the time when-"

"Of course I'm jealous. I want you, want you to be mine," Nines speaks, his voice stern. He leans closer to Connor again. "I can't remember not wanting you."

"Then I'll be yours." Connor mirrors his smile. "Show me how much you want me."

Nines doesn't have to be told twice. He slams their lips together once more, then brings a hand to the back of his neck to deepen the already rough kiss. Connor moans into his mouth, the vibration sending him straight to heaven. He loses his sanity a little more when he feels his predecessor rut against his thigh.

He wastes no time accessing the panel on Connor's chest, revealing the most vital biocomponent: his thirium pump. He breaks the kiss, his hands wrapped around the part. Connor's eyes, that are normally soft and innocent in appearance, are now full of what can only be described as pure lust.

"Take it out," is all he says.

Nines won't be the one to deny that request. He yanks it out with force, holding it in his hand for a moment before letting it fall on top of his discarded shirt. It'll be hard to make it out of the room without someone noticing the blue stains on it, but he can't bring himself to care right now. Connor sighs in pleasure, blinking away the countdown blocking his vision. He wants to focus on the feeling, on the way Nines makes him feel. Everything else seems insignificant.

Hands find their way to Connor's vulnerable chest, toying with the exposed wiring there. "Oh, _fuck_ , Nines." Connor feels his fans kick on, trying their best to cool him down, but it's no use. He's burning up, LED on his temple flickering from yellow to red.

"You're so pretty like this, Connor," Nines praises. He takes a thicker wire between his fingers, giving it a gentle tug.

It takes everything for Connor not to scream. "Ah, that... feels so _good_." He looks down to see Nines' hand, buried in his chest, covered in thirium. It's messy, and feels like nothing he's ever felt before.

Nines is satisfied; the other android's moans are like music to his audio processors. "Look at you, all worked up because of me," he teases, watching him intensely. "And you're all mine."

"All yours." Connor is a weeping mess, pushing against his hand, wanting more still. The countdown appears again, but he cannot clear it this time. His temperature is climbing, he's in a white hot haze of ecstasy.

"Say it again," Nines whispers in his ear, letting his lips brush against the shell.

"I'm... _yours_ , Nines," Connor breathes out, struggling to keep his composure. " _Just_ _yours_."

Pleased, Nines tugs that same wire again, and a brand new sensation washes over Connor. He blacks out for a moment, feeling that wonderful pleasure in his entire body. He collapses forward, into the RK900's arms, in a daze. He forgets his thirium pump was removed until he feels it being clicked back into place, his biocomponents flooded with vital fluids once more.

He opens his eyes, and Nines is looking at him. "Are you okay?" is the first thing he says, as he holds Connor close.

"More than okay," Connor replies. "Amazing.”

A soft chuckle escapes his lips. "Good." He looks to his chest, then his own hands. "We're covered in thirium."

Connor shrugs. "Guess everyone will find out I'm yours sooner than expected."

Nines groans. "You don't know what you do to me." He leans in, capturing Connor's face with a blue-stained hand.

They share yet another kiss in the privacy of the evidence room, but this one is softer than the previous. Connor grins into it, loving his newfound thrill.


End file.
